Lucy vs Slenderman
by Partial Insanity
Summary: Lucy decides to go walking late one night, unaware of the horror following her. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **_As you all know, I don't own anything in here, except for the concept of the idea. If I did own them, do you think I'd be on here making it a fanfic?_

* * *

It was late at night when Nyuu slept, and Lucy awoke. Restless, she slowly stood up, and crept out of her room. She went downstairs and passed the room of Kouta, and stopped.

Looking in, she could see him sleeping quietly. She started to walk in, but stopped. Lowering her head, she backed out, and left the Kaeda House.

* * *

Back at the research facility, Kurama and Director Kakuzawa met in the Director's office. Kurama stared at the Director, who, as usual, had his back to him. Both men were silent until Kurama spoke up.

"Sir, why did you call for me?"

Kakuzawa turned slightly and stared at the younger man. "Tell me Kurama, have you heard of the Ancient One?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "No sir, I don't believe I have." Kakuzawa stared at him, apparently displeased.

"The Ancient One was once a Diclonius. According to old legends and stories, it was the most vicious Diclonius to stalk this earth, and would turn its vectors on its own kind as well as humans."

Kurama blinked, unimpressed. The Director would always speak of old legends and stories, and this one seemed little different.

"Sir, why bring this subject up now?"

The Director turned and looked him straight in the eyes and smiled evilly.

"Because it's still alive to this day. We just found it."

* * *

Lucy was walking down the street, no destination in mind, thinking about Kouta, wondering if the chance to apologize to him would ever come.

Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She glanced behind her, but nothing was there.

Her eyes narrowed, and she kept walking, this time keeping more aware of her surroundings. The street was dark, illuminated only by the sliver of moon showing from the clouds, and no one was out. The effect was unsettling, even for her.

Then the noise came again. It sounded slightly like a footstep, but at the same time, it didn't. Like something was walking, and slightly sliding.

Lucy stopped, having had enough of this. She turned around and her vectors slowly rose over her head.

"Show yourself."

It was more a command than a request. And slowly, something came out. And then it wasn't there. Lucy backed up, slightly startled.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something to her left, out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Kurama's eyes widened. The found an ancient Diclonius? Still alive? Impossible! He regained his composure and gave a very slight cough.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand. How can a Diclonius that old still be alive?"

Kakuzawa looked at him as though he was joking.

"Don't you see? The Ancient One is no longer fully mortal, or of this earth! Over the centuries, it has adapted, changed, and become something not even Lucy herself can become: Immortal."

Kurama started. An immortal Diclonius, even more powerful than Lucy? The Director motioned for Kurama to step closer, and brought up an old picture of some children in a playground. Kurama looked at it, then back at the Director, who motioned for him to look closer, so he did, then gasped.

There, by a tree in the background near some children, was an impossibly tall figure. It had no face, and seemed to be in a black suit. But what really drew his eye were the black appendages coming out of it's back.

Kakuzawa smiled. "Yes, those are its vectors. Visible, no hands, and more numerous than even #35's vectors. They also seem to have no meter limit."

Kurama stared, horrified by it. However, he got to looking closer, and noticed something.

"Where are its horns?"

"It has no need for horns now. It has surpassed the boundaries of flesh, blood, bone, and even reality. It is the ultimate being, the ultimate Diclonius. And, the only other male Diclonius known of."

* * *

Lucy quickly turned and regarded the thing in front of her. The first thing she noticed, besides its size, was it had no face. And yet, without any eyes, it felt as though the thing was staring back at her, measuring her up.

"What are you?" She asked without interest. It looked human, it stood there like a human, and it was soon going to learn the consequences of following her when she wanted to be alone.

Her vectors shot out at it, with every intent on tearing it apart. However, the creature suddenly wasn't there, and her vectors hit a rail instead.

She spun around, and suddenly it was right there, in front of her. Her vectors shot out again and tore right through the thing's right shoulder. However, instead of blood spraying out which Lucy revealed in, a faint black mist drifted out.

The thing disappeared from her sight, and reappeared to her right. She turned to it, and stared in shock. Slowly, its arm reformed from the mist pouring out of its wound. Suddenly it hunched over and, to the shock of Lucy, black vectors shot out and flew at her.

She used her own vectors to shove herself off the ground, and launched herself out of the way. She landed heavily, and turned to see the thing staring at her. She slowly stood up, and almost fell back down. Her head was pounding, and she felt dizzy, and as though she were about to puke.

She shook her head and noticed flecks of blood on the ground. Putting a hand to her face, she felt blood near her nose, eyes, and mouth and wiped it away and glared at the thing.

She launched herself up again, angry as she had ever been, this time aiming for the thing. Her vectors flew at it, and tore right through its head and torso, ripping it apart. She didn't stop until the thing's whole upper half of its body was torn apart. She fell to the ground, her vision blurring, and looked behind her.

The thing dissipated, leaving only trails of black mist behind.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone was gathered around Nyuu, who was sick and in bed. They didn't understand what happened or how she got sick, and she wasn't saying anything, so they had to leave her alone with Nana while they went to school.

Nana went about her chores, feeding Wanta, and doing what little cleaning she was able. As she drew back the curtains in Nyuu's room, she cause a glimpse of something.

It looked like a man, incredibly tall, with a black suit on, but when she took a closer look, it was gone. Nana shrugged and went back to cleaning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_It had to happen._


End file.
